In lithium ion batteries, the electrode layers typically exhibit relatively high resistivity either due to the limited number of point contacts between micron sized particles of the active phase and/or due to the intrinsically poor electronic conductivity of the active phase itself (common for cathode materials). The electrodes further comprise binders (e.g., PVDF), which insure mechanical integrity and stability of the electrode layer, but which are electric insulators that can further reduce the electrical conductivity of such layers. To minimize the problem of poor electrical conductivity of the electrode layer, conductive powders such as carbon black and graphite powders are added to the electrode formulation. These conductive powders decrease the electrical resistivity of the electrode mass but generally are not involved in the electrode reactions responsible for generating energy of the electrochemical cell. As a result, carbon conductive additives can function as conductive diluents that can have a negative impact on the energy density of a battery.
Accordingly, there remains a need for continued development of new cathode formulations.